Fallen
by Rosy Nips
Summary: Smut fic about Marrine and Sea King Erik.


Warning: Forced sex situation.

* * *

Marrine couldn't remember much after drinking the cup of wine. She tried to focus her thoughts once more, trying to remember how she came to this place. It looked like she's inside a huge cabin of a ship, looking at the windows and sparse furniture. But she couldn't be sure.

She remembered Milza talking about how Erik the Sea King wanted to see her, to discuss about their next strategy.

And so she had met the Sea King atop his ship. He was a huge, burly man, almost twice in size than Milza was. Erik wore little armor in battle, preferring to fight with his torso bare. But tonight he's even more dressed down, wearing only his leather breeches, without his horned helm or arm bracers or any other armor.

He had invited Marrine for a glass of wine while they discuss their next step, and she had accepted. She should have known he was up to something the moment she'd seen that he has taken her to his private quarters, but Marrine chastised herself by reasoning that Erik was an ally she couldn't afford to lose.

And now here she was, unable to get up from her seat without the cabin walls spinning dizzily.

"You don't look so good, princess." Erik murmured. She looked up at him in confusion, wondering when had he come close enough to pull her in his massive arms.

But she couldn't form any coherent words. She could only hear his voice and the movements of his hands as he ran them all over her body with greedy, lustful intent. "Your boobs are so soft, princess."

Suddenly Marrine felt lighter and realized that the Sea King has divested her of all her clothes.

"Now that," Erik declared, "Is the proper way to see a Black Princess: totally naked!" His massive body shook as he bellowed with laughter at his own humor, then he shrugged off his huge black cape, and unlaced his leather breeches.

Marrine wasn't sure what sort of spell the giant Viking has cast on her, but she was feeling strange.

"You must be feeling it right now," Erik said as he pulled her against his now naked body. "Fighting it is futile, so don't even try, princess. Just embrace the natural instincts of your body."

Marrine tried to clear her thoughts, but shaking her head only made it worse. She made a small sound when Erik cupped her breasts and began to tweak her nipples with his fingers.

It should hurt with the brutal way he was twisting the tips, but instead, a pleasure she didn't want to feel begin to course through her body.

"No..." Marrine moaned as if by denying it she could stop the feelings. But it was no use. She knew it, Erik knew it.

She's enslaved by need. Even now her pussy was dripping wet with her lust, waiting, eager to be impaled, to be violated with his cock.

Marrine moaned as she felt his naked body press into the back of hers. Against her bountiful ass, she could feel Erik's cock twitching, he was already hard. She shuddered and moaned as he began to lick the side of her neck. His tongue traced down from her neck to her shoulder before going back up to that sensitive spot behind her ear, leaving a trail of slimy saliva on her heated skin.

"What have you done to me?" She gasped, trying to fight off the lust that was burning her alive.

Weakly she tried to push him away, but Erik's large hands were firmly on her hips, keeping her in place.

"You're a feisty one." Erik bellowed another laugh. "After this war, I shall plant a wee little one inside you. How do you like that?"

"Noooo." Marrine wailed, but her protest sounded weak even to her ears, her half-hearted squirming within his grip made Erik's giant cock twitch as her ass rubbed up against it.

"With your sass and fire combined with my Viking blood," Erik said as he continued mauling her large breasts. "He will be a fine warrior. Now princess, bend over!" Erik kept one hand on her hip and bend her forward at the waist with the other. His huge cock grazed her pussy.

Trembling in response, Marrine's body betrayed her. Her pussy moistened and her nipples perked up in anticipation. She made one last ditch effort to get free but Erik was having none of it. "You're too big! You'll rip me apart!"

"Nonsense." Erik muttered, chuckling gruffly. "Your pussy can, and will take my cock...even if I have to force you down and make you take it all the way in."

He bodily lifted her up and threw her on his bunk. When Marrine tried to get away, he bellowed another laughter before dragging her by the ankles and then pressed her upper body on the bed, the force of his hand crushed her breasts against the mattress.

Not wasting any time, the giant Viking joined her on the bunk, straddling her body by placing his feet on the outside of her knees effectively caging her.

"Raise your ass towards me, girl." He ordered loudly.

When Marrine refused to obey, he slapped the cheeks of her ass. "Raise your fucking ass now or I'll spank you until you can't sit for a week!"

That did the trick, and with a small whimper Marrine raised her ass up while he kept her shoulders pinned down against the bed.

"Ooh, this should be good," Erik said as he jerked his huge cock a few times with his hand before directing the bulbous head straight down at her waiting pussy hole. Sliding his hands back towards her ass, he grabbed her firmly in place before driving his cock into her pussy.

He was too huge to go all the way in, Erik grunted then wiggled his massive hips. "Your pussy is so fucking tight girl, I can barely move my cock."

Marrine breathed easier when he pulled out, then gasped when Erik leaned his head to spit some saliva in her gaping hole. "That should do the trick." He muttered, mostly to himself then positioned the head of his cock against her pussy once more.

Her small pussy still couldn't take all of him in. "Damn girl." Erik laughed, stroking the smooth skin of her ass. "You're really the tightest cunt I've ever fucked. Come now, push against me." He ordered.

Marinne didn't understand, she merely looked over her shoulder at him. "Wh-what?"

"When I shove my cock into your pussy, I want you to push your hips back, understand?"

He slapped her ass again when she didn't respond. "Understand? If you don't take all my cock in, you can kiss this alliance goodbye!"

That jolted her to action immediately. "Yes...I understand." Marrine said, clutching the bedcovers with her fists.

"Good girl." Erik grinned. "Now here we go." He dropped the monstrous weight of his bulk against her, while Marrine pushed her body back, pressing her pussy against the girth of his cock. With nowhere to go but inside her body, her pussy suddenly gave in to the heavy pressure of his enormous cock, Erik roared with exulatation as he finally sank all the way in.

"Ahh!" Marrine screamed in pain at the sudden hard and fast penetration.

She felt Erik's cock sink all the way into her until the head of his cock slammed against her cervix. Her hands clenched and released reflexively and her legs kicked from the knees down as her body tried to overcome the stress of being suddenly penetrated by his massive cock. Her mouth remained open in a soundless scream as tears glistened in her eyes.

"By the gods of Valhalla," Erik breathed in pleasure, "No wonder Milza couldn't stop talking about you! Your pussy is amazing!" Slowly he pulled out of her to look at her pink cunt, satisfied to see her gaping wide open from the thickness of his cock.

"You're so wet." He laughed as he fingered her cunt with a fat finger. "Good girl. You like my cock don't you?"

She tried to deny it, but he was right, her pussy was dripping wet with her own lust.

"Admit it." Erik said hotly against her ear as he began to grind his hips against her butt, stirring the insides of her tight pussy with his huge pole. "You like this don't you? You like to be fucked. Say it!"

She bit her lip in defiance, refusing to admit anything.

"Fine then." Erik said, pulling his massive rod out of her pussy.

The emptiness he left made Marrine crazy. "No, no please put it back!" She begged. "Please put it back!"

"Ask me nicely." Erik said, rubbing the fat head against her pussy but did not penetrate her.

"Please...King Erik, I want your cock." Marrine closed her eyes even as tears of shame streaked down her cheeks.

"And where do you want my cock?"

"My...my pussy." She said in a small voice.

"What's that?" He asked, teasing her cunt with shallow strokes. " I can't hear you."

"Please fuck my pussy with your cock!" Marrined moaned, unable to bear the lust in her loins any longer. "Please, please my King Erik...my pussy hurts...I need your cock."

"Then you'll have it, you dirty little slut!" Erik said in his booming voice then grabbed her hips so hard to leave bruises and impaled her pink pussy on his cock with one vicious thrust.

Marrine cried out, now scratching at the bedsheets for some kind of hold to keep herself steady as the brute split her open and began to fuck her ruthlessly.

Erik kept on driving into her with his pace steadily increasing. His large balls slapped rhythmically up against her slit, hitting her clit and sending tiny jolts of erotic pleasure coursing through her body.

"Fuck!" Erik bellowed, "your pussy is sucking me in! Not going to last long!" He grabbed her breasts and pulled her pink nipples, making her cry out in protest.

Soon she felt his cock becoming even more engorged inside of her as he approached his climax.

"No!" Marrine shouted as she tried to get away. But her movements served only to incite his lust even more.

"Say 'No' to me one more time and I'll wreck your pussy with my fist." Erik spanked her ass once again, making tears streak down her eyes from the sting, then cried out when he clasped her hips and began to pound her pussy even harder.

He fucked her hard and fast now, ignoring her pitiful pleas for mercy, pleading with him to stop. He rammed into her one last time, burying his cock deep into her, as thick ropes of cum blew forth from his cock. Erik howled in pleasure and triumph, riding out the orgasm and enjoying every blissful second of it, as his huge balls twitched again and again until he has emptied his cum into her.

Beneath him, Marrine was screaming; half of it was from disbelief and revulsion at Erik's thick cum filling her womb. The other half was from the forced orgasm that was triggered by the hot flood of his cum.

Her body bucked against his and her pussy was now clamping his cock of its own volition, her womb contracted to draw his cum in, as if not wanting to let a single drop spill. Even her legs betrayed her by instinctively pressing her hips against Erik's cock to keep him close as the two of them rode out the climax together. Finally, her body went limp under him and she collapsed flat onto the bed, totally drained and defeated.

She hardly felt it when Erik eventually pulled out of her and she just lay there in a daze, delirious from the sexual haze that now fogged her mind. Her breasts heaved from the exertion and she could feel some of Erik's cum dribbling out from between her legs.

Tears flowed from her unseeing eyes, glazed from the shock of what had happened. She can deal with the violation of his cock, what she couldn't accept was the forced orgasms he made her experience.

"Drink more of the wine, girl," Erik commanded as he placed a goblet against her hand. "You'll need it, we're going to get very, very acquainted before this night is through. Won't we my dear?" He chuckled as he fingered her dripping pussy with a fat finger.


End file.
